


Stay With Me

by ColorAddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorAddict/pseuds/ColorAddict
Summary: This is a Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot that I wrote as a gift to my friend Cass on her birthday :)





	Stay With Me

Marinette’s legs were burning with pain and no matter how hard she tried they just wouldn’t move. Her paralyzed state left her bound in place as she watched the horrifying scene being played out before her. Chat Noir was down and Hawkmoth was moving toward his limp and defenseless body. Marinette could hear the wicked snickering of the man she and her beloved partner had been fighting for the past two years cut through the air as he moved dangerously close to her unconscious partner. 

“Chat!” she cried out, but he couldn’t hear her.

“Chat, You have to wake up! Please!”

It was useless. Now matter how loudly she yelled, Chat couldn’t hear a word she was saying. Hawkmoth continued to laugh as he approached the young boy sprawled out on the pavement. The man turned to grin at marinette’s desperate expression.

“You can try all you like ladybug, but this is the end for your precious Chat Noir.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Marinette begged as tears began to trickle down her face. 

“And who’s going to stop me?” the villain spat back at her as he knelt down beside her unresponsive teammate. Hawkmoth reached for Chat in what appeared to be slow motion and all Mari could do was stand still and scream.

“Chat please! You have to wake up! Paris needs you. I need you!”

Finally, her legs began to move and Marinette ran as fast as her suit would permit. She knew she’d never be able to reach him in time and yet she continued to run and call out to him through her tears. 

“Chat! Chat Noir! Chaton!?”

She lunged forward with her hand desperately reaching out for the boy she loved as hawkmoth’s hand closed around his throat.

“Adrien!”

* * * * *

Marinette bolted upright in bed with her hand reaching out to close around empty air. She was in her bedroom and slowly brought her hand back in toward her body to inspect her empty palm. Mari’s breath was sporadic as she slowly began to understand what had just happened to her. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” a small voice cut through the silence. Tikki landed in Mari’s palm and the small creature stared up at her chosen with worry strung across her face. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before gently smiling down at her kwami.

“Yes i’ll be f-fine” she uttered upon opening her eyes.

“It was just a dream.”

“It sure didn’t sound like ‘just a dream’ M’lady.”

Marinette’s head jerked upright and a pair of glowing green eyes peered back at her through the darkness. Adrien stood at the foot of her bed in full costume. He uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to her. 

“I was on patrol and could hear your screaming both of my names from three rooftops away,” he whispered with unease.

“That’s what I’d call a nightmare princess.”

This time real tears began to stream down Mari’s cheeks. She launched herself out of bed and threw her arms around his shoulders in one fluid motion. He stood still for moment in shock before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her trembling body tightly against his own. Mari sobbed into his neck uncontrollably and Adrien slowly rubbed small circles along her spine as he called for his transformation to fall away. Plagg flew over to sit beside Tikki on Marinette’s bed and the two watched their chosens without uttering a single word.

“I’m alright bugaboo,” Adrien whispered into Mari’s ear.

“Everything is going to be alright. We’re both safe. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

He continued to whisper words of reassurance into her ear as her sobs softened and her breath slowed down to a normal speed. She continued to tremble in his arms for a few moments longer before slowly pulling back to peer up at him through the darkness. Adrien smiled down at her softly and reached up to gently wipe one last tear from her cheek with his thumb. Marinette held his face between her hands and pulled his face down to rest her forehead against her own.

“Everything is okay. I love you” he reassured her one final time before pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back and the two shared a passionate moment before opening their eyes and pulling away to smile at one another. Adrien’s body filled with relief at the sight of her sweet smile. 

“I love you too you silly cat.”

“I know” he replied with pure glee in his voice. 

“Are you going to be alright or would you like me to spend the night with you?” he asked still holding her tightly against his chest. He knew it wouldn’t feel right to leave her unless he was certain she’d sleep peacefully in his absence.

“Actually chaton, could you please stay? If it’s not too much trouble I think I’d feel better if you stayed at least until I fell back asleep.”

“Of course Princess. I’d stay with you forever if you simply asked” he replied, releasing her in order to bow dramatically before scooping her up into his arms. Marinette giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two had been dating for a little under a year now and had shared a bed more than once in the past. Nightmares were common in miraculous holders and this wasn’t the first time one partner had come to console the other in the dark of the night. Adrien lied Mari down on her mattress and reclined beside her before pulling the blanket over the both of them. Mari cuddled up against his chest and focused on its subtle rising and falling as she closed her eyes. 

“I’ll stay through the night with you so don’t worry about me disappearing after you fall asleep M’lady. Get some rest and I’ll be right here when you wake up alright? I love you” he assured her one final time before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. 

“I love you too Chaton” she replied before falling asleep to the comforting sound of his steady breathing.


End file.
